heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-02-15. to Stephen, by tronkan
tronkan, 15/02/2004 8:34 PM :(inglis vercion) :Stephen greetings :Iam tronkan I´write thas hoping this to you. since when it was dropping from rolls my mail of taro_kenoby@latinmail me top with a mesaje yours. and when you sepond I bounce the message since yuor new e-mail was saturated and not you i could send my pictures of fan art... :and you congratulation if in the future I rrait a to my new e-mail tha is: tronkan@hotmail.com by the way the star project already this almost finished single lack giving I touch end soundtrack... :and a few pictures.. :but all already this ready one (secreensavers, marketing research, toys..etc..) :we are lukeing BETOO (TRONKAN) :(spanish vercion) :saludos stephen :soy tronkan te escribo aqui esperando que resivas esto.. ya que cuando estaba dando de baja mi correo electronico de taro_kenoby@latinmail.com me tope con un mensaje tuyo.. :y cuando te respondi me reboto el mensaje ya que tu correo electronico estaba saturado y no te pude mandar nuevas imagenes de fan art.. :ademas te agadeceria si en el futuro me envias mensajes a mi nuevo correo que es: tronkan@hotmail.com por cierto el proyecto de estrellas ya esta casi terminado solo falta dar unos cuantos toques finales a la musica y a unas cuantas imagenes.. :pero todo lo demas ya esta listo (salva pantallas, mercadotecnia en general, jugetes.. etc) :ok nos estamos leeyendo BETOO (TRONKAN) ---- Larslover8, 18/02/2004 12:58 PM : u got the wrong kid...my name is Holly and i'm 13 years old... everyone thinks i'm this "Stephen" kid!!!!!! New Message on Arnold's Room to Stephen Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 1 in Discussion From: tronkan (inglis vercion) Stephen greetings Iam tronkan I´write thas hoping this to you. since when it was dropping from rolls my mail of taro_kenoby@latinmail me top with a mesaje yours. and when you sepond I bounce the message since yuor new e-mail was saturated and not you i could send my pictures of fan art... and you congratulation if in the future I rrait a to my new e-mail tha is: tronkan@hotmail.com by the way the star project already this almost finished single lack giving I touch end soundtrack... and a few pictures.. but all already this ready one (secreensavers, marketing research, toys..etc..) we are lukeing BETOO (TRONKAN) (spanish vercion) saludos stephen soy tronkan te escribo aqui esperando que resivas esto.. ya que cuando estaba dando de baja mi correo electronico de taro_kenoby@latinmail.com me tope con un mensaje tuyo.. y cuando te respondi me reboto el mensaje ya que tu correo electronico estaba saturado y no te pude mandar nuevas imagenes de fan art.. ademas te agadeceria si en el futuro me envias mensajes a mi nuevo correo que es: tronkan@hotmail.com por cierto el proyecto de estrellas ya esta casi terminado solo falta dar unos cuantos toques finales a la musica y a unas cuantas imagenes.. pero todo lo demas ya esta listo (salva pantallas, mercadotecnia en general, jugetes.. etc) ok nos estamos leeyendo BETOO (TRONKAN) View other groups in this category. click here Also on MSN: Start Chatting | Listen to Music | House & Home | Try Online Dating | Daily Horoscopes To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings . Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services . For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room.